


Henry and Co. In: “Moonlight Madness”

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 'were' yes, 'wolf' no, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Kinda, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Joey got what he deserved, Everybody he held captive is free and human again (except for the Ink Demon who wasn't human in the first place), and while it is a struggle, people are slowly but surely reintegrating into society. What could possibly screw this good ending up?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Henry and Co. In: “Moonlight Madness”

Henry didn’t quite know how he did it, how he managed to break everyone out, the last rerun was a blur to him. The only thing he clearly remembered from it was ‘The End’, The Beastly form of the Ink Demon reaching out for him, and then he was back in Joey’s apartment.

The familiar sight would’ve normally given him a feeling of both relief and dread but this time he could sense that something was different The rooms were dimmer than usual, there was no music from the radio and there was no whistling from the kitchen. In its place, the sound was replaced with muffled whimpering, the sound of some sort of meat being ripped up, and ...chewing?

Even from where he was, he could see the large ink stains on the kitchen tiles, and could vaguely make out a dark red gleam mixed in the black liquid.

Curiously, he crept up to the kitchen and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight: A swarm of ink monsters huddled around the mangled remains of what used to be his “old friend”. Some of them were gleefully ripping him up and stuffing their insides into their mouths(?) as if he was a fallen pinata, others were ripping off chunks and running away with them through the open door leading to the ‘ol workshop’, most likely to share their spoils with those who couldn’t make it to the party before they came back to rip off more.

It was like watching the house of a tyrant go up in flames with the said beast still trapped inside; It was horrible, haunting, disgusting, the sight that gets burned into your mind whether you like it or not, the lingering sickly sweet smell of the freshly killed forever lingering in your mind when it had finally left your nose. It was something that someone would absolutely hate to happen to them, but they couldn’t help but find a sense of non-literal warmth at the sight, as justice had finally been served.

Henry couldn’t bring himself to look away, he couldn’t even bring himself to move, even with the fear of getting spotted by the ravenous crowd and turned into the next meal. He could tell that the still working eye of his former boss was looking at him, almost pleading for him to save him from his fate. Maybe he would’ve tried if he had endured Joey’s show only once or twice, but at this point, he’d just borrow Joey’s phone for a few calls and let the former employees deal with him.

And the next thing he knew, it was early morning.

To his shock and amazement, the only ink monster in sight was the Ink Demon himself, who seemed to have his violent urges sated by the feast of Joey’s flesh if his current more cat-like behavior was anything to go off of. Everybody else had splotches of ink stains all over themselves, but were clearly completely normal human beings.

Dehydrated, starved, wounded, most of them mentally scared from their experiences, others having drawn a complete blank regarding the studio in its entirety, and all of them feeling like they were out of place due to being ‘out of date’, but human beings none the less.

Joey’s entire apartment complex was condemned and soon to be completely demolished due to ‘an absolutely appalling amount of some sort of hallucinogenic black slime-like substance’.

Reporters, EMTs, and police swarmed the former prisoners of Joey’s sick game and trying to ask them for information when they weren’t in the right head space to give any that were useful to them. The broken group only mentioning vague details, half-remembered nightmarish experiences, and things that sounded completely absurd to those who didn’t experience them.

Weeping family members who had thought that their missing loved ones were lost forever finally got to see them once more, and those who had none in the outside world either bounded together, Like Shawn, Grant, and Lacie, or found folks who took them in, Like Sammy, who was mistaken for his own son and taken in by Wally.

Henry swore that for the first few days out of Joey’s weird cartoon dimension, the way time moved didn’t feel like how it should, as if, instead of being a flow of things happening it was a series of jagged, rapid snapshots: getting out of the studio, getting out of the hospital, getting home, introducing ‘Inky’ to Linda, getting Norman moved into the guest room, getting together with the other employees for this giant picnic to celebrate their freedom. Maybe it was a form of jet-lag? Him getting used to the regular flow of time instead of however it flowed back in ... _there_.

But, luckily it was getting better for him, for all of them. He was home, he was safe, he’d never have to wake up in that dreaded studio again, and nobody would never have to deal with the unrelenting horrors of Joey Drew Stu-

“ ** _W͟͡͡R̵͘͢R̢͡R̸͠R͘R̸̡R̕R̶͠R̴̨͘RŖ͢Ŗ͘R҉̧͝Y҉̢Y̵Y̧Y͘YY͏Y̨̧Y̸͜͞Y͞Y̴͟Y҉Y͜͠Y̸YYY̕!̧͘!̡!̨͜_** ”

“ ** _ᴳᴳ̵̧͜ᴳ̷͜͜ᴳ͘ᴳ҉ᴳ̷ᴳ͡ᴿ̸͝͞ᴿ̷ᴿ̨̕ᴿᴿ͘ᴿ̧͘ᴿ̶ᴿ̧͝ᵁ͟͢ᴿ͟ᴿ͝ᴿ͠ᴿ͝ᴿ͟͠͝ᴿᴿ̨ᵎ_** ”

Both Henry and Linda jolted out of their sleep to the ear-splitting shriek of the Projectionist ringing through the house. A shriek that was accompanied by the low growl of a large beast.

“Oh God, not again...”

“Henry?! What on earth was that?!”

“It sounded like the Projectionist.”

Henry got out of bed and took the Emergency Spray Bottle™ off of the nightstand and opened the bedroom door, Linda followed him.

“The Projectionist... do you mean Norman?!”

“I don’t think he’s ‘Norman’ right now...”

The couple’s hearts were pounding in their chests as they walked in on the scene of the living room; the colossal, full-on demonic and animalistic form of the Ink Demon standing his ground against the projector-headed ink monster that looked like it was internally debating whether or not it should attack the hellish abomination that was snarling at him.


End file.
